A competitive game server has been proposed to form a player's deck from game cards or the like stored for each user in the competitive game server and to allow multiple players to compete based on the attack strength and defense strength of the deck (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such a competitive game server, a user acquires a game card by methods such as purchasing the game card or obtaining the game card by winning a match against a competitor.